Changing on the Inside As Well As the Out
by Angelauthor14
Summary: Sirius's Animagus form makes him change on the inside as well as the out. The first time he tastes reality. Two drabble chapters. Please R&R!
1. Part 1

Pain ripped through my body as a new form tried to replace my human one. In the book it had never said it was this painful. A curious ringing filled my ears making them hurt nearly as much as the rest of my body.

"You're doing it, Siri!" A voice said excitedly.

"It huuuuuuurts," I whimpered but his friend was far too excited to take any notice of that.

"What does it feel like, Siri?" He asked crouching down besides me.

My clothes were ripping down my back as my spine arched and grew, thick, black hair was sprouting all over me, my nose was growing and growing and yet my dear friend was asking me how it felt?

"Owwwwwwwwww," I moaned, hoping he would get the picture. No such luck.

"Wow? Wow as in its good? It must be sooooo cool to just change shape!" Prongs yelled far too loud for my hearing which had suddenly gone really sensitive.

"If you mean cool a-a-as in p-p-painful," I panted, I felt as if I had run a million miles. I felt like I had that time my dad had crucio-ed me and then… suddenly… it stopped.

The pain was gone, the ringing in my ears, the feeling of my body fighting, it was all gone. It was over.

"Sweet merlin," James breathed.

"What am I? What am I?" I asked excitedly.

"You're a…. you're a…."

"Am I lion?" I asked excitedly and then when I thought of the black hair I added "or a black panther?"

Prongs shook his head.

"Am I a stag like your patronus?" I pressed. Geez, why couldn't he just tell me already?

"Well?" I demanded impatiently.

"You're a… You're a dog,"


	2. Part 2

Author's note: This is slightly long for a drabble but too short to be called a proper chapter so… it's a long drabble! Thanks so much for the reviews! This is now complete, it was only ever going to be 2 drabbles length but I still hate changing it to finished, its so final. So anyway even if I finished this years ago please do still review because I will still be pottering around somewhere on the site and I love feedback from all of my stories even ones I have finished. Thanks and hope you enjoy this!

Part 2

Ten minutes later James Potter was standing in front of a large mirror in the boys bathroom with a large shaggy dog.

"I told you," James said slightly indignantly.

Sirius didn't dignify him with an answer. Yes, James had told him he was a dog. But James was prankerster-extraordinaire. He hadn't _believed_ him. James loved pranking him and winding him up, how come this time it had to be the truth? Right when Sirius would have sold his soul for his friend to be joking.

He couldn't have been a lion, symbol of Gryffindor house, could he? He couldn't have been something cool like a black panther or a bear. He couldn't be something scary like a spider, he could have at least made girls squeal then. No, he had to be a bloody dog.

A dog, that had absolutely no good points at all. It would just serve as a constant reminder of exactly what his parents thought of him, the dog of the family, the lowest person in the hierarchy. At least he hadn't been a bloody sheep.

It was a total outrage! Sirius Black, heir of the throne of Black, a _dog!_ Not that Sirius believed in the whole pure blood nonsense but still, he was better than a lot of people. He was a Gryffindor, a cute one at that. He was brave, he was clever, he was not a _dog_! It was… it was… it was just wrong!

James felt slightly disconcerted watching his friend stare at his Animagus form so intently in the mirror. "It might change," he said encouragingly.

The shaggy dog slowly turned his large head around to stare at James who felt slightly frightened when he saw the look that was in his eyes. "Change?" The dog growled.

James nodded hesitantly.

The dog's ears immediately perked up. "Change how? I can change? Tell me how!"

"Well, you haven't transformed fully, have you? You're still talking to me so perhaps when you change fully you will have a different form,"

Sirius inwardly drooped, that was a load of nonsense and both of them knew it. This was his form, there was nothing he could do about that. He would have to accept it. He was a _dog_, he was a doormat, he was not as good as he had thought.

It was as he was staring into that mirror that he realised what a prat he had been. He wasn't better than anyone else! He was clever, brave, a good flier and the girls liked him but he wasn't any better than other people because they were good at other things. Like Potions, Sirius was rubbish at Potions but then when you thought of say, Snape. No scratch that! Snape was not normal, he didn't count! When you thought of someone like _Lily_, who wasn't a good flier but was brilliant at Potions… well, it started to make sense.

Sirius Black was no better than anyone he was…

"Hey, Siri?" James Potter cut into his thoughts. When James saw he had his friend's attention he continued. "I bet you are a dog because of how loyal you are."

Sirius' little doggy lips would have smiled if they could. He was loyal! He would never let anyone hurt his friends, that's why he was a dog! Not because he was not as good as everyone else.

"And you know what?" James continued.

"What?" Sirius asked, suddenly feeling very glad he had such supporting friends.

"You look just like the grim," James said, the famous Potter smirk creeping onto his face.

Sirius glanced into the mirror one more time as a plan began to form in his head. Oh he was going to have fun with his form…


End file.
